Hikari no Miko
by Kai-Kagamine-Miraimine
Summary: el destino de la Miko del Clan Miraimine es inminente pero Akari cumplira con el¿ sola ? o los futuros exorcistas de la aademia cruz verdadera ayudaran en ello [RinXOC][YukioXShiemi][BonXIzumo][lemon mucho mas adelanta]
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hace un año y un poco mas que no ecribo o publico algo por distintos motivos asi que esperar que no me odien por abandonarlo pero esperar que les guste esta historia de Ao No exorcist, el cual no me ertenece asi que sin darles lata les dejo el cap introductorio , antes que se me ovide no contiene espoiler y jugare con los puntos de vista

-... -=narración

-**n-=titulos y puntos de vista**

_-n-=llamada por telefono_

-n-=tecnicas

-"n"-=pensamientos

* * *

**No Hikari No Miko**

En algún punto de Assiah, dentro de una oscura caverna que se hallaba en los territorios Miraimine se infiltro un demonio que en su mirada diabólica que tenia nada bueno tenía en mente al ir sacando de apoco la flecha de quien alguna vez fue el demonio amo de la oscuridad-mi señor pronto resurgirá y se vengara de a sacerdotisa de es odioso clan Miraimine—saco la flecha por completo, causando así que la tierra temblara como si replicara por liberar el sello que no debía ser roto

**Akari Pov's**

No puede ser esta presencia es… me quede congelada esa presencia es del demonio que mi madre sello y por el cual falleció, mi padre acaba de entrar diciéndome si sentí eso ¡que pregunta más imbécil! Claro que lo sentí, no por nada soy a sacerdotisa más fuerte o eso dice mi hermano Miraimine Date, veo a mi padre salir para hablar por teléfono allá él, ahora me toca como deber de la sacerdotisa del clan vencerlo esperar que solo sea lo suficientemente fuerte, veo entrar por mi ventana a unos de los shikigami de mi padre por lo que me dicen lo siguiente es habar con mi padre y mi hermano para saber cuál es el plan, precavidos vale por dos como dicen.

**Rin Pov's **

No puedo creerlo, no sé si enojarme o reír por lo que acaba de decir Merphisto tenemos que proteger a la sacerdotisa de un clan vaya nos vieron cara de niñeras acaso de seguro es una niña llorona bueno el lado positivo de todo esto me sirve para llegar a ser un paladín aunque aún soy square pero no entiendo porque Yukio tiene esa cara ¿acaso conoce a esa Miraimine Akari? O tal vez está preocupado por Shiemi ya que se enfermó aun no creo que ellos sean novios bueno mejor no me debido al parecer nos toca mañana conocer a la "princesita" ya que no podemos decirle que la protegemos.

**Yukio Pov's**

Hace tiempo que no escucho el nombre de Akari desde que nos graduamos ambos de exorcistas, lo que ella me conto debe haber sucedido además veo la cara de Rin y no parece muy contento de ser la niñera como debe estar pensando aunque no entiendo porque necesitar protección si era bastante fuerte cuando estudiábamos juntos…algo no cuadra aquí.

**Narración neutra**

Después que esa charla con el líder de la rama japonesa de exorcistas, los hermanos Okumura se pusieron incomodos al saber que a joven sacerdotisa se quedaría en el dormitorio abandonado con ellos—oye Yukio—dice el pelinegro azulado- ¿Qué pasa Rin?- el ojiaqua sale de sus pensamientos—Merphisto está cada vez más loco gemelo menor pregunta el castaño al escuchar el tono que usaba su gemelo-tener a una chica en el dormitorio para protegerla ,mas encima de un Clan donde seguramente tiene sirvientes será una pesadilla-bufa en solo pensar lo que posiblemente le esperaría-Rin no hagas prejuicios antes de conocerla capas termine cayéndote bien después de conocerla –menciona el exorcista con una tenue risilla mientras el pelinegro azulado desviaba la mirada molesto por la actitud de superioridad del gemelo menor –lo que tú digas Yukio no cambiara nada-

**Pov's Akari.**

Nada de este plan saldrá bien lo presiento , esconderme solo será temporal, Kyu-Kurogane no es un demonio cualquiera se conocía como el demonio señor de la oscuridad tarde o temprano me encontrara su poderes han sido incrementados por las sacerdotisas caídas de no lo han derrotado…maldita seas padre déjame luchar con el mi destino es igual que el de mi madre, luchar contra ese demonio y perecer sellándolo, no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto , veo que llegamos a la academia me bajo del vehículo para ver que hay un grupo de exorcistas esperándome mientras llevan mis pertenencias a lo que será mi dormitorio –

**Narración neutra.**

Hey mocosa-la castaña se voltea al reconocer la voz de Kirigakure Shura-tanto tiempo sin vernos anciana –le devuelve el peculiar saludo a la peliroja-sigues con esa actitud mocosa-frunce el ceño la exorcista al adjetivo usado por la castaña-por lo que veo tú también sigues con la misma ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunta la ojiambar para finalizar ese saludo ya que algo que recuerda es que ellas dos aunque se llevaban bien nunca dejaban una guerra de adjetivos u/o calificativos algo despectivos para no dejar ganar a la otra-tsk veo que gane pues Merphisto quiere hablar contigo en su oficina-dice orgullosa Shura-está bien iré, por cierto no te deje ganar solo que como ya eres anciana pensé que ya te habías cansado ya sabes ahorrar energías-contra ataca Atari para después irse-¡Maldita mocosa!-protesta Kirigakure-

**En la oficina del director de la rama japonesa**

¡Vaya! Akari-chan cuanto haz crecido-decía con cierto emoción el pintoresco director de del instituto de la cruz Verdadera-por favor Pheles-sama podría dejar eso-dice ya con una vena en su frente no era poseedora de una paciencia infinita-vaya al grano seguirá las ordenes de mi padre ¿no es así?-pregunto la miko directamente sin rodeos alguno- siempre tan directa miko del clan Miramine- sonrió para ponerse serio-pues no del todo creo que esconderla acá no solucionara nada además su presencia es mi fuerte la del amo de la oscuridad ¿o me equivoco?-señalo el demonio –en efecto Pheles-sama el amo de la oscuridad se ha alimentado del poder disperso de las sacerdotisas caídas del clan – dice calmada la ojiambar- ya veo entonces aunque te escondamos te encontrara-medita el demonio peliazul –bien entonces esto lo que haremos Akari-chan , pondré un grupo de square para que te respalden pos si aparece un demonio a mando de Kyu-Kurogane pero- el director de la rama japonesa de exorcistas medita un poco para saber las palabras adecuadas para hablar con la sacerdotisa ya que no era de una persona de carácter suave y dócil- quiero que los pruebes tu misma, quiero que los prepares para que te respalden-la Miraimine analizo las palabras del demonio ciertamente no podía hacerle frente a un ejércitos de demonio si se presentaba la situación pero tampoco debía aceptar que otros la ayudaran ella era la miko (sacerdotisa) del clan Miraimine solo ella le daría fin a todo esto-"la determinación que tengas te dará la victoria"-Akari pensó en la palabras dicha por su madre que le dijo en una de sus entrenamiento-Pheles Merphisto –sama probare a los que usted dice para ver si son capaces de resistir aunque sea una de mis flechas.-el demonio director de la rama japonesa le atiende la mano a la Miko para pactar el trato

**Unas horas más tarde.**

Los futuros exorcistas estaban en un gran salón para batallas cuando ven aparecer a una joven de cabellos castaños en ropas de sacerdotisa-bien me presento soy Miraimine Akari y como les habrá dicho el director yo los probare-saca un arco japonés grande- comencemos.

**Continuara…**

¿Review?


	2. Comienzo de la sacerdotisa Miraimine

**ANTES DE LEER LES RECUERO AO NO EXORCIST NO ES MIO **

PARA MEJOR COMPRENSIÓN

-... -=narración

-**n-=titulos y puntos de vista**

_-n-=llamada por telefono_

-n-=tecnicas

-"n"-=pensamientos

**Comienzo de la sacerdotisa Miraimine**

Bien comencemos-habían oído decir a la sacerdotisa, era obvio que tenían que pelear contra ella pero fue muy diferente verla

en persona que oír de ella, no le dio tiempo de preparar un movimiento estratégico ya que oyeron la voz de la castaña-

espíritu del fuego trae a mí una llamarada para protegerme ¡orden!- lo siguiente que vieron fue una potente bola de fuego que

a duras penas lograron protegerse ya que Shiemi logro protegerlos con una muralla de raíces de árboles.

Estuvo cerca, gracias Moriyama-san- dijo Konekomaru quien ya estaba analizando a la sacerdotisa- no podremos recitar los

versos así que tendremos que hacer lo siguiente Izumo-san usa tus familiares para atacarla, Moriyama-san respalda a Izumo-

san mientras Shima y Okumura buscaran el momento para atacarla apenas lo hagan Bon y yo lanzaremos un conjuro –

explico rápidamente el de lentes ya se hizo una idea de que hacer contra la castaña-¡de acuerdo! - dijo el resto del equipo-

humildemente acudo a los dioses de las cosechas, cumplan mis deseos y no dejen ni uno sin cumplir -conjuro la descendiente

de sacerdotisa-Uke, Mike purificación-los demonios zorros se dirigieron a ataque de la sacerdotisa Miraimine-¿eso es todo?-

pregunto la castaña los familiares de Inari no le hacían ni coquillas – ¡Ho! ¡Mizu! Vengan-de la nada aparecieron dos leones

uno de un color rojo y otro azul que contrarrestaron la técnica de la de cabellos morados-atrapa aquello seres que tengan

intenciones hostiles ven espíritu madera ¡orden!-recito la Miraimine al notar las intenciones del peliazul y el pelirosa-listo si no

queda nada más que hacer…-la conjuración de buda que habían hecho Bon y Konekomaru la había sorprendido pero su rostro

no muestra ninguna expresión tenso su arco y se formó una flecha de energía que al soltarlo disperso un aura rosada

manteniendo la flecha pero hizo que el conjuro se desvaneciera -¡ahora entiendo!-grito Izumo- nos enfrentamos a algo mayor

que una simple sacerdotisa, ella es perteneciente a un clan –Rin que seguía atrapado en las ramas uso sus llamas para

liberarse , no sabía porque pero sentía que había algo en su contrincante que le intrigaba , decidió atacarla a distancia con un

golpe certero con su espada esparció una llamarada que se dirigía a Akari-¡un estigma sagrado, vaya interesante!-tenso su

arco formando la flecha que en pocos segundos salió disparada chocando con corte de flamas, ambas energías causaron una

potente explosión-¡arg! , no vuelvo a subestimarla- se levantó el mitad demonio algo a maltraer la explosión le había afectado

más a él que a la chica castaña-eres excelente – dijo Rin no le gustaba pelear contra chicas pero esta chica era espectacular –

adularme no te servirá de nada Okumura- la de mirada burdeo tenso nuevamente el arco para disparar una nueva flecha-

apostemos-escucho del ojiazul.

**Pov's Akari**

No sé porque pero este chico despierta algo en mí

**Narración neutra**

La batalla seguía, ninguno de los dos quería parar la batalla-con la fuerza de un dragón, ven espíritu del agua ahoga los

sentimientos hostiles ¡orden! – una potente marejada golpeo al square llevándolo contra una pared para recibir el impacto de

una flecha cerca de donde estaba logro aturdirlo-

¡Magnifico!-oyeron gritaron por parte del extravagante demonio que era nada menos que el director de la rama japonesa de

exorcistas-¿Qué decidiste Akari-chan?-pregunto el risueño demonio viendo la cara de la de mirada burdeo que se mantenía

inexpresivo su rosto-bien Merphisto-sama ,ellos están capacitados pero no significa que los acepte al cien por ciento Kyu-

Kurogane y sus sirvientes no son un juego-la castaña dio a entender al punto- es por eso que yo misma me encargare de su

entrenamiento , si van ayudarme contra el deben estar preparados , pero Kirigakure Shura se encargara de su entrenamiento

físico , yo me encargare del espiritual , me retiro Merphisto-sama-la castaña salió mientras el director de la rama japonesa

suspiraba y se llevaba a sus alumnos a la enfermería , la castaña les dio una paliza-

**En el dormitorio abandonado**

La Miraimine ponía sus cosas en orden –Yukio-kun, Kuro sé que están ahí –la castaña se sentó en la cama, espero a que sus

compañeros de dormitorio aparecieran después aparecieron los mencionado y el gato de dos colas se subió al regazo de ella-

Akari-chan tanto tiempo ha pasado –el de mirada aqua marina se sentó en una silla cerca de la joven sacerdotisa-sí es cierto,

ha pasado tiempo- la ojiburdeo acaricio al gato demonio -¿Qué te trae por aquí Yukio-kun?-pregunto la castaña sin rodeo

causando la risa suave del Okumura menor- siempre tan directa quería preguntarte ¿Por qué estás aquí?¿acaso despertó el

demonio?-le pregunto directamente a la sacerdotisa quien saco un suspiro-creo que debes saberlo Yukio-kun, mi destino ha

llegado ya que desde hace dos días atrás el demonio que sello mi madre despertó, mi padre en un intento desesperado me

trajo acá para esconderme pero no se cuánto dure esto-el de lentes miro a su amiga con extrañeza-¿a qué te refieres con

eso?-la castaña miro a su único amigo- desde nuestro primer jefe del clan en la época Sengoku Kyu-Kurogane ha existido

según los escritos que leí de ese líder , ese demonio alguna vez fue llamado el señor de las tinieblas ; el señor de las tinieblas

ha luchado con un innumerables de miko's del clan es posible que haya absorbido todo los poderes de ellas al morir estas

sellándolo-su cara podía mostrar inexpresividad pero por dentro sentía miedo-Akari-chan es posible encontrar una solución-el

exorcista sabía cuál sería ese destino-no lo sé , lo único que puedo hacer es pelear aunque buscare la forma de acabar con

ese demonio para siempre-los ojos burdeos mostraban determinación –está bien –sonrió resignado el Okumura menor , ella

se parecía a su nii-san cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza nada lo paraba –bueno , hare la cena-la Miraimine soltó al familiar

que tenía en brazos-¿eh? No es necesario Akari-chan, Rin se encargara-Yukio intento detenerla-Yukio-kun tu hermano volverá

tarde recibió una de mis flechas sagrada, sus energías demoniacas han sido purificadas así que dudo que pueda cocinar hoy

día-salió la joven del lugar sin escuchar la objeción del exorcista, después de unas horas el mitad demonio llevaba a la

residencia agotado , aún no se recuperaba enteramente con desanimo se dirigió al comedor para hacer la cena ,pero grande

fue su sorpresa cuando vio la cena ya servida con una abundante cantidad para tres personas y dos pequeños demonios.

¿Yukio tú hiciste esto?-pregunto el mayor de los gemelos Okumura , ya que el aroma que despedía se le hacía agua la boca-

no yo no hice esto -contesto el gemelo menor , quien recién llegaba del dormitorio vio la deliciosa comida-siéntense a comer -

la voz de la castaña hizo acto de presencia junto con la aparición de ella-¿tu hiciste esto?-pregunto el mitad demonio sin

creerlo-sí , deben alimentarse adecuadamente sobre todo tú ya que te llego una de mis flechas sagradas –miro

inexpresivamente la de mirada burdeo , causando un escalofrió al de cabellos negros azulados .

**Rin Pov's**

¿Por qué siento esto? Este escalofrió al mirarla a los ojos , ¿por que siento que esconde algo?

**Narracion neutra**

Los tres comían la cena con calma en silencio, sin apuros, el Okumura mayor miraba por el rabillo del del ojo a la castaña,

analizándola – esta deliciosa la comida Akari-chan –comento él mitad demonio, quien seguía devorando la comida realmente

una delicia-lo que tú digas-comento la mirada burdeo inexpresivamente, le era extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a comer con

compañía, se acostumbró a comer sola, solo su fiel servant la acompañaba pero no podía comer con ella o que le digan que

su comida era deliciosa- bueno si me disculpan iré a acomodar mis cosas antes de irme a dormir-se levantó de la silla sin

antes añadir- los almuerzos para mañana están en la nevera , buenas noches- sin más se retiró del lugar.

¡¿Pero qué le pasa?!-salió de la boca del cabellos azulados esa actitud inexpresiva lo cabreaba acaso la chica no podía mostrar

alguna emoción pero esa cara de póker lo desesperaba -cálmate nii-chan, ella proviene de un clan espiritual muy antiguo,

capaz no había estado cenando con alguien ya que sus deberes la apartan de todo-explico el exorcista de primer nivel-pero

eso no justifica su inexpresividad-bufo el mitad demonio, mientras tanto la miko estaba ya acostada en su cama recostada.

**Akari Pov`s**

Todo es tan distinto, el sentimiento de calidez que sentí era tan agradable y Okumura Rin no sé ¿qué es lo que causa en mí?

**Narración Neutra**

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en la joven sacerdotisa – bueno me ire a dormir- se desato el listón dejando su castaña cabellera

libre, hizo lo mismo con el broche que su madre le dio de niña, se metió entre las sabanas y mantas para prepararse para el

nuevo día de mañana

**Al día siguiente**

En la clase de Rin todo sería tranquilo exceptuando que todos los alumnos del salón estaban a la expectativa sobre los nuevos

estudiantes como era típico, las mujeres se preguntaban si sería un chico y los hombres si sería una chica, por lo pronto llego

el profesor poniendo orden- bueno hoy se integra al salón una nueva estudiante , puedes pasar-la puerta se abrió de la nada

y de ella entro la castaña al salón-Me llamo Miraimine Akari gusto en conocerlos- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar pero la

castaña no tomo atención solo miro que en su clase estaban Izumo Kamiki y Okumura Rin , la voz del profesor la saco de su

análisis-Miraimine-san siéntese al lado de Okumura-la castaña obedeció sin chistar mientras los alumnos de sexo masculino

miraban con rencor al medio demonio

-te vez bien con el uniforme-halago Rin-gracias –dijo sin emoción la castaña sentándose-espera un momento esa ¿no es la

chaqueta del uniforme masculino?-apunto el de mirada azul-sí me gusta más-fue la respuesta de la castaña dando por

terminada la conversación.

Las clases prosiguieron sin inconveniente hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, el Okumura mayor se levantó y pensó en

invitar a la Miraimine pero ya había salido al buscarla con la mirada

**En el tejado de la escuela**

La castaña comía su almuerzo en paz, no entendía como todos los alumnos de su clase estaban tras ella, de repente algo la

alerto y saco unos cuantos talismanes sagrados de papel-sé que estás ahí demonio muéstrate-de la nada apareció un

demonio-vaya, vaya la sacerdotisa del clan Miraimine no es nada tonta- un demonio de mirada siniestra apareció –lástima que

una chica tan bella muera en manos de mi amo-el demonio intento tocar el rostro de la chica pero se quemó al instante con el

aura sagrada de esta-y arisca por lo que veo- la cara de póker de la castaña no mostraba emoción-veo que su amo no puede

venir en este momento, pues será mejor que se prepare –la sacerdotisa mostraba seguridad-pues ya lo veremos niña mi amo

derrotará a ese asqueroso clan tuyo después de matarte- el demonio se alejó un poco ya que la chica extendía mas su aura y

lo estaba quemando-te veo muy confiado para estar a la sombra de otro –la ironía de la castaña fue certera el demonio jusi

atacarla , pero no pudo ya que una llamarada azul intervino-me voy esto es entre tú y yo mocosa nos veremos pronto-el

demonio se fue dejando a la Miraimine mirando al cielo mientras el hijo de satán se acercaba-Akari-chan ¿estás bien?-el de

cabellos negro azulado se acercó a la castaña –sí estoy bien ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la castaña- bueno somos tus guarda

espaldas además no quería que almorzaras sola-la sonrisa del Okumura contagio por dentro a la castaña-gracias , puedes

sentarte-invito la castaña-¿Qué hacías aquí sola?-pregunto el Okumura una vez almorzando con ella-quería comer en paz , no

entiendo ¿Por qué ellos me seguían? No me conocen-el Okumura sintió algo extraño como rabia y tristeza al ver que sus

compañeros intentaron algo con la castaña.

Continuara…

Reviews por favor dejen sugerencias, aportes o simplemente que les gusto la historia, voy recuperando mi ritmo de palabras

en la historia de apoco serán más largos.

Me despido


	3. Acercamiento

Acá les traigo un nuevo cap. con demora si pero la falta de inspiración y las clases en el colegio me dejaron sin tiempo ahora sin más preámbulo el cap.

* * *

**Acercamiento**

Había pasado un mes desde que la Miraimine se había integrado a clases en la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera ya se había acostumbrado a ellas, la verdad a la castaña se le hacían simple las clases también con el entrenamiento que les deba a la clase de exorcistas su vida había relajado bastante sin mencionar que se había entablado una buena camarería con los que serían sus guardas espaldas, le caían bien pero aun así trataba de mantener distancia ya que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que despedirse de esos lazos –Akari-chan ¿puedo pasar?-la voz de Rin se oyó detrás de la puerta sacando a Akari de sus pensamiento-sí claro pasa- dijo ella mirando como la puerta se abría dejando ver al medio demonio entrar-¿me puede ayudar en algo que no entiendo Akari-chan?-pregunto Rin con cierta timidez ya que la castaña lo ponía nervioso cuando lo miraba tan detalladamente-dime yo te ayudo-dejo unos papeles que envió su abuelo de lado- ¿segura? Te ves ocupada-duda el Okumura –sí ya estaba terminando- guarda los papeles mientras Rin avanza por la habitación- ¿Cuál es tu duda? –Pone una silla para que se siente el chico- es esto-el de cabellos negros azulados le muestra el problemas, van pasando las horas y ambos chicos habían pasado la tarde estudiando-Gracias Akari-chan-el mitad demonio accidentalmente le toco la mano de la joven causando un pequeño sonrojo, pero bien disimulado por la castaña – no es nada- la Miraimine sonrió tenuemente- ¿Quién le toca hacer la cena?-pregunto- pues creo que a mí - acoto Rin- bueno entonces iré a entrenar un poco al bosque- la castaña salió tomando su arco-

**Rin Pov's**

Es raro, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, siento que mi corazón se acelera y quiero protegerla

**Akari Pov's**

Es extraño siempre que estoy con el siento que mi mascara no es necesaria, que puedo ser yo misma y eso me gusta

**Narración neutra**

Se veían un cierto resplandor rosado- Ho debes ser más rápido que mi flecha-ordeno la castaña a su shikimagami de fuego- entendido Akari-sama-el shikigami aumento la velocidad para esquivar las flechas con gracia y atacar con su elemento contrarrestando varias de la técnicas de la sacerdotisa – ¡suficiente Ho! mi turno –interrumpió el león con atributos de agua y hielo-de acuerdo, tu turno Mizu- el león de fuego retrocedió para darle cabida a su compañero quien tomo la forma de un humano-pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ¿está bien Akari-sama?-la castaña le paso su arco al ser de fuego para ponerse en guardia ,vio que su shikigami comenzó con el primer golpe lo contrarresto rápidamente para darle un golpe certero en el estómago del demonio- muy lento-trato de darle otro golpe, pero Mizu le bloqueo el golpe y la hizo girar por los aires asegurando su victoria pero la Miraimine fue más rápida mientras estaba en el aire se liberó del agarre y aterrizo en el suelo – bien hecho mocosa pero eso no será suficiente-el shikigami espero a que la castaña se acercara- ya lo veremos- Akari le aplico el primer golpe sabiendo que la criatura lo esquivaría para ejecutar una llave al cuello que inmovilizo al shikigami -parece que gane –soltó Mizu , para ir con el shikigami de fuego y recostarse al costado de su lomo –lo hicieron bien- acaricio la cabeza del demonio , quien busco la mano de su señora-gracias Akari-sama , también lo hizo bien-el león de agua volvió a su forma original para recostar su cabeza en regazo de la de mirada burdeo- Akihiko-san le ha enseñado bien- dijo Mizu mientras recibía de mimos de su dueña como cual gatito ronroneo-si…

**Flash Back**

Akari-chan vamos usted puede- dijo un hombre joven con mirada bicolor y cabello dorado-pero estoy cansada –se quejó una Akari de seis años de edad- lo sé pero usted es fuerte -animo el servant de la familia Miraimine asignado para la hija menor del jefe del clan- odio tantas responsabilidades, el abuelo me exige demasiado ¿Por qué no le exige a Date lo mismo?-reclamo la ojiburdeo –porque las reglas del clan así lo dictan , la hija de la familia principal debe hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades de la esposa del líder del clan , si esta fallece-se acercó a la niña-bueno solo las responsabilidades de liderar el clan –el hombre acaricio las hebras castañas causando un sonrojo en la menor- lo sé , pero es cansador el abuelo me enseña muchas técnicas mágicas espirituales –agacho la cabeza- tranquila Akari-chan ,Hayato-sama solo quiere que usted esté preparada para todo ¿seguimos con la práctica de aikido?- beso frente de la pequeña Miraimine - ¡sí! Seré la mejor miko del clan que haya visto- la niña en un ágil movimiento se separó y se puso en guardia-

**Fin del flash back**

La castaña tomo su arco y creo una flecha con su poder disparándola hacia donde sintió la presencia-¿Qué haces aquí maldito?- de la nada apareció el demonio de hace tiempo atrás con el hombro deshecho –pues vigilarte, pero creo que tendré más cuidado a la próxima vez, si muero no le sirvo de nada a mi señor –se le regenero el hombro- entonces te matare ahora ¡Ho! ¡Mizu!- la castaña llamo a sus sirvientes – ¡elementos contrarios eliminen a este ser maligno con la unión de su poder , fusión de elementos espíritus del fuego y agua!-ambos leones fusionaron sus elementos en una esfera que la lazaron contra el demonio, quien lo anulo con algo de dificultad- veo que eres poderosa mocosa pero te daré esto como regalo por tu esfuerzo – el demonio de perverso mirar usos su poder para lazarle una fuerte ráfaga de viento a la joven sacerdotisa no obstante la castaña creo una flecha que salió disparada junto una fuerte luz de tonalidad rosa eliminando el poder del demonio –maldita , ya veremos quien ganara Miraimine y esta vez será mi señor-el demonio se rio para desparecer esquivando otra de las flechas de la susodicha – Ho ; Mizu vámonos – Akari se puso a caminar con dirección al dormitorio, los leones la siguieron hasta la entrada del lugar después de eso desaparecieron-Ya llegue –entro la chica- bienvenida- escucho decir al gato de dos colas que se subió a su hombro- gracias Kuro- la castaña paso a su habitación a dejar el arco para entrar a la cocina-¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto la Miramine- ¡ah!- el Okumura se asustó al ser sorprendido de esa forma-oye no te rías-rin inflo sus mejillas en un mohín infantil- no es mi culpa que tu no sientas mi presencia , llevo entrenándolos sobre todo a ti en percepción y aun no pueden percibirme- acoto Akari –pues es que ya eres experta Akari-chan –refuta el mitad demonio- no creo que sea experta-la sacerdotisa responde quitándole peso al asunto-¿necesitas ayuda?-cambio el tema- si falta poner las cosas para comer y podemos cenar-acoto el Okumura mayor-bien , ve a limpiarte yo me encargo de lo demás –ordeno la de mirada burdeo – si señor- se rio Rin ya que desde que la castaña se mudó con ello , el ya no pasaba las tardes solamente con Kuro cuando no tenía que ir a la clase de exorcistas y Yukio tenía que trabajar- anda – sentencio la Miraimine inexpresivamente , al rato Rin volvió aseado y listo para comer trato de asustar a la castaña que estaba sentada en la mesa dándole la espalda a donde él estaba-ni lo intentes Rin-kun- dijo Akari mientras volteaba a verlo- etto… yo no iba a hacer nada-el de cabello negro azulado desvió la mirada avergonzado al ser descubierto de esa manera-sí claro y yo soy la princesa Leyla, ya siéntate a comer- dijo sarcásticamente Akari- está bien – se sentó el medio demonio a regañadientes-esta delicioso- oyó decir de Akari-gracias –agradeció Rin , la verdad que la castaña podía ser bastante amable cuando dejaba esa máscara de inexpresividad- Akari-chan –llamo el medio demonio a la sacerdotisa -¿Qué ocurre?- la mirada burdeo choco con la azul eléctrico de él -¿Cómo era tu vida en la escuela antes de llegar acá? –pregunto el chico con un toque de curiosidad, la castaña en cambio dejo su plato vacío-nunca fui a la escuela, hacia exámenes libres y estudiaba en casa- el Okumura miro con cierta incredulidad a la Miraimine -¿es en serio? ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar ya que se sentía que se hacía más cercano a la castaña-sí además en mi clan hay una regla, "si la esposa del jefe del clan fallece, la hija debe tomar las responsabilidades de la madre de dirigir el clan", por ende tuve que tomar esas responsabilidades -dijo con pesar la castaña-Akari-chan yo...- fueron interrumpidos porque la presencia los alerto-vamos a ver que paso-propuso Rin –voy por mis cosas – Akari salió en rumbo a su habitación , se puso la gabardina negra de exorcista ya que debían irse en rumbo a su habitación , se puso la gabardina negra de exorcista ya que debían irse rápido , salió de ahí junto a Rin , amos portaban sus armas ,llegaron a lo profundo del bosque donde había una especie de mansión abandonada-aquí debe ser- dice dudando el de cabellos negros azulados-pues mira ahí- la castaña apunto a un lugar donde habían un grupo de exorcistas- Yukio – grito Rin al ver a su hermano sano y salvo-¿Nii-san?¿Akari-chan?-pregunto dudoso el de mirada aqua marina-¿Qué hacen acá?- Akari miro la mansión abandonada-sentimos la presencia de un demonio pero es raro- devuelve su mirada hacia el gemelo menor de los Okumura- ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta-veras al parecer hay un demonio pero nadie ha podido entrar, puesto que hay un miasma muy denso ahí-explico brevemente el castaño-Akari-chan si usas tu aura sagrada para entrar -sugirió Rin puesto ya la había visto en acción un par de veces y la verdad era impresionante-si es cierto podría funcionar –secundo Yukio –está bien pero ¿Dónde está la anciana? La necesitamos acá- Akari suspiro-¡hey! Mocosa no te pases –se oyó la voz de la de cabellos rojos -¿Qué necesitas?-apareció de mal humor Shura-necesito que vayas con Yukio y Mizu- convoco a unos de sus shikigamis- Mizu ya sabes que hacer –le ordeno y el león de atributo de agua comenzó a emitir un aura blanca-él los protegerá , me he sincronizado con Mizu así que el miasma no será problema-explico Akari-entonces yo iré contigo Akari-intervino Rin al ver que la sacerdotisa de dirigía hacia la entrada del lugar – si quieres- acoto indiferente la Miraimine mientras abría la puerta del lugar siendo seguida por el mitad demonio , subieron las escaleras encontrándose con una fuente miasma –el demonio debe estar cerca, Rin aun no saques tu espada-Akari tenso el arco creando una flecha que salió disparada purificando el lugar-vamos-la castaña empezó a caminar mientras rin sacaba su espada siendo protegido por las flamas azules-¡cuidado!- de pronto Rin cayó encima de la sacerdotisa para evitar que una roca cayera encima de la ojiburdeo , él encima de ella, causando un sonrojo en ambos-etto lo siento- Rin rápidamente se quitó encima de Akari extendiéndole la mano para que se levante-mm no hay problema- Akari desvió la mirada para que no vea su sonrojo-

**Akari Pov's**

Es primera vez que alguien me protege que no sea del clan, además sentí algo extraño

**Rin Pov's**

Aunque sea muy fuerte, ella su cuerpo es de contextura frágil pero muy cálido

**Narración neutra**

-siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación bastante grande – debería estar por acá ¿no es así?- pregunto Rin al notar algo extraño en la habitación- si pero…-de pronto el ruido de puertas cerrándose los alerto, dándose vuelta viendo que la puerta se cerró-era una trampa-dicen al mismo tiempo al esquivar el candelabro de la habitación-atrapa con tus enredaderas al objeto poseído ven espíritu madera ¡orden!-del talismán salieron unas lianas que atraparon el candelabro-eso estuvo cerca-suspiro Rin –si pero ahora hay que buscar la forma de salir de aquí-Akari se acercó a la gran puerta y uso sus poderes para tratar de quitar el dominio de la puerta que tenía el demonio- es inútil –suspiro Akari – se sentó en el suelo para pensar cómo iban a salir- Akari–chan estas helada- Rin se acercó a la Miraimine al notar los leves temblores-pues no le tomes importancia mi salud no es importante , tengo que sacarte de aquí- hablo Akari restándole importancia-pero ¿Qué dices? Sí es importante para mí lo es-grita e rin mientras la de mirada burdeo se sonroja- lo siento pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a que se preocupen por mí-dice Akari al sentir como Rin tímidamente le toma la mano- soy tu amigo confía en mi como yo confió en ti-le sonríe a la castaña quien comenzó a sentir que las llamas azules la rodeaba brindándole calor- está bien-sonríe Akari- bien ¿puedes sentir al demonio?-pregunto el pelinegro azulado- puede que esté en el candelabro-tenso su arco y corto las lianas-Rin-kun esto debe ser perfecto-el candelabro empezó a moverse , ambos comenzaron a esquivar el candelabro cuando el objeto poseído se detuvo Rin acumulo sus flamas en la hoja se su espada-¡ahora!- grito la castaña y el medio demonio lanzo una gran llamara a la cadena del candelabro y la sacerdotisa lanzo su flecha que por consecuencia lanzo una pequeña explosión-¡Ho ven!- de la nada apareció el león demonio esperaron a que el enemigo saliera del objeto ,mientras salía , el león de fuego lo agarro en sus fauces –ahora ¿Quién te mando?-cuestiono Akari mientras lanzo un talismán ensangrentado para detener al demonio –no te lo diré mocosa-el demonio trato de escapar pero no pudo-estúpido-apretó Ho su agarre-¿fue Kyu-Kurogane , quien te envió?-pregunto la de mirada burdeo-eso es obvio mocosa-escupió el demonio-Ho suéltalo-el león de fuego soltó al demonio-espíritu que riges a mi siervo fusiona tu energía a mi flecha para purificar a esta alma que esta corrompida por la oscuridad del señor de las tinieblas ven a mi espíritu del fuego ¡orden!\- Ho se elevó y se fusiono a la flecha de la sacerdotisa que tenía tensada en el arco-Akari-chan ¿qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Rin al ver la flecha- lo voy a purificar este ser solo ha sido manipulado-disparo la flecha-¡Arg!- el demonio grito antes de desaparecer-Akari-sama vámonos-el león de fuego se agacho para dejar subir a su dueña y al medio demonio-vamos Rin-kun- le ofreció subir al de cabellos negros azulado-pero podemos caminar –sugirió el demonio pero un temblor en todo el lugar los alerto- este lugar se está desmoronando ya que vencimos a unos de los dos demonio ven sube –el medio demonio se subió al lomo del león y salieron del por la puerta velozmente –Akari-sama-la castaña oyó la voz de su otro shikigami-¿están bien? –Akari vio a los otros dos exorcistas subidos en el lomo del león de agua y hielo- si mocosa –respondió Shura- bien vámonos – contesto la ojiburdeo y retomaron rumbo a la salida -cuidado- el león de fuego turo una bola de fuego para destruir una roca del techo se caía sobre ellos , los shikigamis apuraron el paso-oh no- los tres exorcistas vieron que la salida estaba bloqueada-tenemos que desbloquearlo Ho , Mizu hagámoslos- la castaña se sacó dos talismanes- con la fuerza de un huracán y la magnitud de un derrumbe se espíritus de la tierra y aire vengan y ayuden a sacarnos de este predicamento ¡orden!\- los dos talismanes de volvieron dos esferas de aire y tierra que se unió a las esferas de agua y fuego causaron una potente explosión que desbloqueo salida , aprovecharon a salir de ahí –bien hecho chicos- animo la castaña a sus leones , se bajó de Ho para ir hablar con Yukio de lo sucedido -¿Qué sucede mocoso?- pregunto Kirigakure a Rin que veía a lo lejos a la castaña hablar con su hermano menor-nada solo que ella es muy fuerte pero frágil-dijo sin pensar Rin-es cierto la mocosa es fuerte pero las responsabilidades que tiene son una maldición-dijo la pelirroja mientras Akari se acercaba - vamos a descansar- ordeno la castaña quien se fue con sus demonios a los dormitorios , ella llego a su habitación donde le sonó su teléfono móvil

**Conversación telefónica**

_-Akari al habla-dijo la castaña-_

_-Hola hermanita- se una voz grave-_

_-Hola Date ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto-_

_-Bien y ¿tu?- el pelinegro respondió-_

_-Bien no me quejo- la castaña contesto simple-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-Bueno veras iré a verte próximamente junto a Sia- dijo algo nervioso el Miraimine –_

_-¿Ocurrió algo?- Akari pregunto ya que para ella era raro que vengan a verla-_

_-Bueno si pero no es nada malo –Date respondió rápidamente –_

_-¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?- pregunto la ojiburdeo -_

_-Todo bien aunque me toca hacer tu papeleo –se rio el ojidorado –_

_-¿en serio?- cuestiono Akari-_

_-bueno es solo la parte de ayudar a papá pero…-el de cabellos negro dudo en decir eso- lo siento-_

_-¿a qué te refieres?- la Miraimine se sentía fuera de lugar-_

_-pues a dejarte una carga tan pesada a ti, aunque fuera una regla del clan debí protegerte como se lo prometí a mamá-la voz de su hermano mayor sonaba arrepentido-_

_-Date nii-chan eso ya no importa- la voz de la castaña sonaba dulce-porque igual era el abuelo quien tomo mi crianza-la voz de la castaña se comenzó a quebrar- yo…_

_-hace tiempo que no oía tu voz dulce y que me llamaras nii-san- yo a partir de ahora cuidare de ti, te protegeré- Date se le quebraba el alma al oír el sollozo silencioso de su hermana menor ya no recordaba a su hermana sin la cara de póker –_

_-gracias por todo hermano-la castaña no podía contener las lágrimas que se le escapaban – nos vemos pronto-_

_-está bien, cuídate – se cortó la llamada_

**Fin de la llamada**

La castaña no podía parar de llorar ya que lo dicho por su hermano causo en ella un sentimiento de libertad-"al fin alguien me entiende" - de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándola brindándole comprensión y confort-¿escuchaste todo?-pregunto Akari mirando a Rin que la abrazaba por la espalda- solo la mitad pero está bien, desahógate – Rin giro a la castaña para que llorara libremente ya que sentía que ella lo necesitaba-gracias – la castaña se refugió en el pecho del de mirada azul eléctrico liberando todo lo que sentía a través del llanto-para eso soy tu amigo. "siempre estaré ahí cuando lo necesites"- pensó el medio demonio-mi amigo-por alguna razón eso alegraba y entristecía a la sacerdotisa

**Fin del Capitulo**

* * *

Bueno dejen comentarios Reviews, comentarios, y sugerencias de que quieren ver el próximo capítulo tratare de complacerles este capítulo va dedicado para **Akari Kiseki ** quien me dio la idea, ¿Quién es Sia? Pues ya lo sabrán muy pronto

Pero bueno otra duda que les habré causado ¿Quién es Akihiko? bien él es el guardián y sirviente de Akari dentro del clan Miraimine mejor dicho **Servant** dentro del clan el servant vendría siendo una persona posee las capacidades de un vidente espiritual pero con la diferencia que su rango es muy bajo además de ser de la tercera a quinta rama de la familia (es solo ficticio)

Eso es todo adiós


	4. Celos

**Hace más de un mes sin actualizar me disculpo pero el colegio, si inspiración, exámenes, trabajos mi otro fic que publique estaba sin tiempo, lo siento en verdad, sin más lata les dejo leer es algo corto pero muy importante**

* * *

**Celos**

Los estudiantes de la clase de exorcista del Instituto de la cruz verdadera ya estaban con su semana de exámenes a punto de llegar, tranquilidad era lo menos que tenían excepto la Miraimine quien estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol leyendo hasta que el pintoresco director llego.

-Akari-chan ¿Qué hace una sacerdotisa tan solitaria?-dijo Mephisto.

\- ¿necesitas algo?- interrogo la castaña sin quitar la vista de su libro

-interesante, ¿acaso puede leerme?- el demonio.

-no, pero algo me dice que vienes a algo-la castaña leía su libro

-sí, tu abuelo llamo-el director de la rama japonesa fue directo al grano

-¿Qué sucedió? –Akari guardo su libro.

-algo paso dice que te pongas en contacto con él- la expresión de del demonio era seria.

-está bien- la chica salto de la rama-Mephisto-sama excúseme de la clase por favor – la chica salió corriendo a los dormitorios.

En el salón de clases Rin estaba esperando a la sacerdotisa, era extraño, ella siempre llegaba a tiempo incluso hasta el profesor estaba en el aula.

-_¿Dónde estás?-_el Okumura mando mensaje de texto por su teléfono móvil, espero pacientemente.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios, la joven sacerdotisa estaba al teléfono.

-_soy yo ouji-sama-dijo la castaña._

_-que bueno es escucharte, tenemos problemas-soltó sin rodeos el abuelo de la chica._

_-¿Qué clase de problemas?- cuestiono Akari._

_-tu padre está teniendo problemas con un clan de Francia, él está allá pero su líder se niega a verlo porque dice que no va aceptar a otro líder sin acompañante-explico brevemente_

_-pero ¿Date no fue con él?-la castaña empezó a idear _

_-tu hermano está aquí conmigo, lo estoy entrenando para que tome las responsabilidades del clan-comento el hombre ya de edad._

_-entonces, tendré que ir yo mándame la información con Date o Akihiko debo saber con quién estamos tratando ya que si actuamos con imprudencia pueden llegar repercusiones – la castaña sonó profesionalmente calculadora-_

_-como siempre tan astuta Akari-la voz de Hayato sonaba orgullosa._

_-No se preocupe Hayato-sama terminando la próxima semana tendré esto solucionado, con su permiso debo estudiar para mis exámenes-la voz de la Miraimine sonaba fría._

_-está bien nos estaremos comunicando, adiós- la llamada se cortó._

Akari corto la llamada ciertamente era extraño debía haber segundas intenciones, se quedó viendo la pantalla del aparato dándose cuenta que había un mensaje y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese "¿Dónde estas?" ciertamente hizo que algo se moviera en ella

-_estoy en dormitorio, después te cuento-_ contesto rápidamente el mensaje evitando pensar en el sonrojo que se seguramente estaba teniendo –"me pondré a estudiar para recuperar lo perdido"- la sacerdotisa saca sus libros de estudio mientras Kuro se acostaba en el regazo de la chica

Después de unas horas

Rin entraba exhausto a los dormitorios que compartía de hace mas o menos tres meses con la sacerdotisa dio un suspiro antes de entrar ya que se sentía algo confundido con la sacerdotisa , sentía muchos nervios al estar cerca de la chica

**Rin PoV's**

Vamos Rin tu puedes solo es una chica… que es muy buena y es amable contigo y no te ve como un demonio...

**Narración neutra**

Tomo la perilla de la puerta para entrar al recinto después de haber suspirado varias veces-

-Ya llegue- entro a paso cansino mientras se adentraba al lugar encontrándose con la Miraimine cocinando.

-Bienvenido de vuelta- la de ojos burdeo cocinaba-¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?- pregunto

-bien aunque aburridas ya que no estabas ahí-dijo sin pensar el Okumura sonrojándose en el acto al darse cuenta de lo dicho- etto… no quise decir eso si es que te molesto-

La risa de la Miraimine interrumpió al muchacho es su disculpa-no te preocupes, sé a lo que te refieres-tranquilizo Akari con una sonrisa-

-gracias- devolvió la sonrisa – bueno me iré a poner algo mas cómodo – el mitad demonio se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse mientras la Miraimine preparaba la cena

En la habitación

-Rin- llamo el gato de dos colas.

-¿Qué sucede Kuro?- el mitad demonio miro a su familiar.

-a ti ¿te gusta Akari?-pregunto sin rodeos el demonio

-qué cosas dices Kuro ella es una amiga nada mas-el Okumura cerró la puerta del armario sonrojado.

-pues no te creo te pones nervioso cuando ella está cerca-refuto el ex familiar de Shiro.

-eso no es verdad…-el chico de mirada azulada no pudo seguir alegando ya que unos toquidos en la puerta lo interrumpió-¿sí?-abrió la puerta.

-la cena esta lista-aviso la castaña.

-ahora vamos- el Okumura tartamudeo un poco por la cercanía que tenía con la chica para salir del cuarto

Una vez en el comedir los chicos comían sin preocupación –esta rico Akari-chan-dijo él mitad demonio.

-gracias-contesto simple la chica en un silencio cómodo.

-¿Por qué te saltaste las clases?-recordó el pelinegro azulado-

-me llamo mi ouji-sama, quiere que vaya a Francia hay un problema con un clan de ahí –explico la sacerdotisa.

-¿te vas?- rin pregunto afligido no le gustaba la idea que la castaña se fuera-¿puedo acompañarte? Solo si tú quieres.

La proposición había dejado impactada a la castaña ya que no se esperaba tal reacción del muchacho lo cual causo un estallido en su corazón-seguro, solo debo hablar con Merphisto-sama para pedirle permiso-la castaña desvió la mirada sonrojada no estaba acostumbrada a la explosión de emociones que le traiga el Okumura

-genial- sonrio el mitad demonio a la sacerdotisa mientras volvía a comer.

La castaña se sentó en silencio imitando a su compañero de mesa disfrutando de las cálidas sensaciones que desde hace tiempo se albergaban en su alma

Al paso de unos días

Akari y Rin se encontraban regresando al dormitorio temprano ya que no había entrenamientos ni Rin tenia clases de exorcismo

-¡Akari-chan!- de la nada el demonio vio a la sacerdotisa tirada en el suelo con una castaña de vizos dorados y unas gafas encima de la Miraimine-eres malvada te fuiste sin avisar

-Sia-chan – la castaña mira a la chica con gafas encima suyo-¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta que se les unió una chica parecida a la que tenía encima

-Sia no es justo Akari-chan es mía, no tienes derecho a tirártele encima- alego la chica parecida a Sia ambas con una mirada color miel con tonalidad verdosa

-de eso nada onee-sama ella es más mía que tuya-la chica llamada Sia que a comparación de su hermana ese vestía de forma más femenina

-Aleik-chan- seguía sorprendida la sacerdotisa del Miraimine-¿qué hacen aquí chicas?-

-Ugh acompañamos a tu hermano – contesto la hermana mayor de Sia quien vestía unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa mangas cortas y un sombrero negro junto con las gafas-

-Akari-chan- el hijo de satanás tomo a la castaña de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, gesto que no pasó desapercibida por las gemelas-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto curioso ya que sabía que si hubieran sido enemigos la castaña con una flecha que les hubiera alejado

-gracias- agradeció la chica quien tomo la mano del pelinegro azulado- ellas son del Clan Road , Aleik Road- señalo a la chica con sombrero –y Sia Road- señala a la chica de visos dorados- un clan de ascendencia británica pero se instauraron hace más o menos 400 años atrás en Japón

\- eres mala te olvidaste que somos amigas de la infancia- Sia inflo las mejillas en un mohín infantil-le diré a tu hermano-

-Sia no sé para que alegas si sabes como es mi hermanita-la voz varonil interrumpió –hola hermanita- saludo un joven de unos 20 años de edad , pelinegro con ojos ámbar-

-no me alegues Date Miraimine, yo solo digo que es mala por no mencionar algo importante como nuestra amistad- le saco la lengua al chico –

\- es un gusto de verte onii-sama- la de mirada burdeo hizo una reverencia a su hermano mayor-me alegro que este saca.

-el chico miro a su hermana-ven acá- la sujeta de los hombros para abrazarla- no te veo en meses, y tu tan fría la verdad hermanita deberías dejar que te mimen-aprovecha para zarandear a su hermana en el abrazo

-Date-sama no le haga eso a Akari-sama- ambos hermanos interrumpieron su momento fraterno para mira a un hombre de mirada bicolor y de cabello dorado

-Akihiko-san- la castaña se zafo de su hermano para ir apresurada adonde su servant guiada por un impulso que no pudo controlar abrazo a su queridísimo servant- estoy contenta de verte Akihiko-san.

-¡oye!-protestaron tanto como el Okumura, como el heredero del Miraimine-

-¿Por qué con él sí corres a abrazarlo?-añadió el pelinegro- soy tu hermano- no era celoso pero le molesto el gesto de la castaña

-¿Akari-chan podemos entrar?-propuso Rin con un tinte de celos quería que la sacerdotisa se alejara de ese sujeto

-sí pasen- la Miraimine se alejó del hombre dirigiendo a todos adentro del dormitorio- les traeré algo de té- dijo la chica mientras se adentraba a la cocina junto al de mirada azul-¿sucede algo rin?- pregunto al ver al pelinegro azulado.

-Nada, ¿quién es él?-pregunto el Okumura mosqueado-¿y por qué lo abrazaste tan repentinamente?

\- él es mi servant se llama Akihiko- suspiro la chica- con el pase casi todo los días después de la muerte de mi madre, se me alejo de todo contacto con el exterior para recibir el cargo y responsabilidades de mi madre además de educación, enteramientos, relaciones públicas entre otras cosas, cuando mi hermano no estaba aparte de mis shikigamis, él es mi mejor amigo-explico la Miraimine aunque no mostrara emoción, el hijo de satán se acercó a la sacerdotisa abrazándola en el proceso

-Lo siento- le susurro en el odio guiado por un impulso-ahora yo también soy tu amigo así que puedes apoyarte en mi si quieres-

-la sacerdotisa estaba en shock refugiada en el pecho del más alto- es cierto ahora te tengo como amigo- se separó del chico para sonreír levemente-debemos volver-preparo una bandeja con las bebidas calientes y unas galletas-vamos.

-si- el Okumura la ayudo a llevar algunas cosas.

-Akari-sama déjeme ayudarle- el de cabellos dorados se levantó para tratar de serle de ayuda a su maestra-

-siéntate-le dijo la castaña- no estamos en casa y eres un invitado además siempre has cuidado de mi así que quiero devolverte la fracción de eso-sonríe la castaña logrando que su servant se sentara-

-eres genial Akari-chan- sonríe Aleik- serias una gran líder de clan si te lo propusieras

-No me interesa ser líder de clan-dice la chica mientras reparte las bebidas- yo solo tomo el lugar de mi madre mientras Date aún no se case.

-pues hermanita debo hablar contigo sobre eso-el pelinegro de ojos ámbar dijo con una seriedad nada propia de el-

-pues dilo- la mirada ámbar mostraba su mejor cara de póker causando que los presentes se pusieron nerviosos

-Date-kun, Akari-chan…Cálmense-dijo nerviosa la chica de gafas y visos rubios

-Sia-san, déjelos, claro que si quiere ver esa guerra de mirada yo no la detengo-intervino el de mirada bicolor-

-pues creo que deberías hacerte la idea de que pronto dejaras el lugar que mamá te dejo-el chico a pesar de estar intimido, no se dejaba doblar.

-¿es en serio?-la castaña miro a su hermano con duda.

-así es Akari-chan ahora seremos hermanas-sonríe Road con cariño.

-bienvenida a la familia Sia-chan- la Miraimine se acercó s su nueva hermana y la abrazo

-mientras todos hablaban el servant se acercó al mitad demonio-Okumura me acompañas afuera-

-el hijo de satán miro al hombre frente suyo con molestia, era simple la razón le irritaba de sobremanera la atención del rubio hacia la sacerdotisa-claro- se levantaron y se iban a ir para afuera cuando la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta.

-¿Dónde van?- interrogo con un semblante frio la de mirada burdeo-

-no se preocupe Akari-sama iremos a comprar algunas cosas no se preocupe –sonrio afable.

-Akihiko-san, no le hagas nada sé que van a hablar-sentencio la chica.

-está bien- el servant se llevó al chico demonio rápidamente.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-interrogo el pelinegro azulado.

-de Akari-sama- soltó simple el hombre más alto-sé que ella no te es indiferente y que para ella tu tampoco le eres.

-Rin se tensó-¿Cómo lo sabes?-el sonrojo no se hizo esperar-

-vamos es obvio el cómo se tratan además que he pasado toda mi vida a su lado-la mirada bicolor se asemejaba a la de un felino- solo te diré esto muchacho – se acercó al menor- ella no me es indiferente, he llegado amarla al punto que si es necesario peleare por ella ¿entendido?- vio que el hijo adoptivo de Shiro asintió- ahora volvamos

**Dos semanas después**.

Rin entro al cuarto de Akari, la había notado rara después de volver de Francia-Akari-chan ¿estás bien?

-Rin-kun seré sincera, no lo estoy-suspiro-respóndeme algo- las lágrimas se asomaban por la cara de la castaña-¿soy un objeto al cual puede tratarse de imponerle algo?

\- el Okumura se tenso era segunda vez que la veía llorar y no le gustaba, puchereo tratando de no llorar-no, tu eres especial, eres capaz de hacer lo que quieras-

Pues no me siento así – se acercó al hijo de Shiro tomándolo de la ropa- estoy harta de sentirme así siento que nadie piensa en mí-

-el mitad demonio la abra por la cintura-yo siempre pienso en ti, en ser tu amigo para apoyarte.

\- Akari guiada por un impulso desconocido gracias a las palabras del Okumura lentamente acerco su rostro al chico, besándolo lentamente dando así su primer beso.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Si soy malo dirán, ¿Qué jodidos paso en Francia? Pero lo veremos en el próximo cap. Denme ideas para el próximo cap. agradecimientos a Akari Kiseki quien siempre me anima y me da las ideas más locas además de cómo sería el triángulo amoroso y a una amiga que me dio la idea de un triángulo pero se me olvido jejeje B.W. Tempesta gracia a ti una de mis grandes fan de esta historia**

**Cuídense, nos vemos apenas actualice**


	5. Verdades de un triste pasado resonacia

**aca esta el nuevo cap**

* * *

**Verdades de un triste pasado y resonancia en el presente**

Rin sentía que con ese beso, su corazón salía desbocado ese beso era tan dulce como amargo ya que podía sentir la felicidad de la chica por ser correspondida pero también reflejaba tristeza de algo que sucedió.

-lo siento Rin-kun no debí besarte- la chica se separó del Okumura.

-¿por qué te disculpas?-el de mirada azul –tú me gustas Akari-chan

-¿eso es cierto?- la castaña se veía tan deshecha que estaba insegura de lo que le decían-Por favor no juegues conmigo.

-es cierto-le mitad demonio obligo a la chica a sentarse en la cama acompañándola en ella-me gustas pero antes soy tu amigo y quiero saber ¿Qué paso allá en Francia?- la mirada compungida del azabache azulado quebró la postura algo estoica de la oji burdeo.

-lo que paso allí, me quebró más que la muerte mi madre-suspiro la castaña-

**Flash Back.**

El vuelo a Francia había sido agotador tanto que la castaña quería llegar a la pequeña casa que tenía el clan Miraimine y descansar un poco, lástima que sus amigos no la pudieron acompañar, le hubiera gustado que Rin la acompañara para ver la hermosa ciudad –Padre es un gusto verlo- la chica se acercó a un hombre pelinegro con mirada burdeo oscura.

-Akari-chan esta hermosa – dijo Arteo Miraimine al ver a su pequeña hija- no puedo equivocarme, eres casi idéntica a tu madre.

-muchas gracias padre-la castaña hizo una referencia-no quiero sonar descortés, sé que debemos acabar con este asunto pronto pero he de pedir un pequeño descanso para que me ponga al día de lo sucedido-sonrio levemente

-por supuesto hija-el hombre abrazo a su hija para ayudarle con el pequeño equipaje guiándola a un automóvil-

-gracias- la oji burdeo se metió al automóvil-solo deseo descansar un rato-

-Arteo dejo la maleta en el maletero- para subirse al automóvil con la castaña- podrás descansar una vez que lleguemos a casa, tenemos la cita con el líder del clan para mañana, supongo que ya lo investigaste ¿no es así?-puso el vehículo en marcha.

-por supuesto que sí, analice bien toda la información, no hay nada raro-suspiro la castaña-¿Cómo han estado las cosas con el clan?

-Bien hija, no te preocupes mucho aprovecha a descansar-comento serio el progenitor de la chica-deberíamos ir a cenar como padre e hija-

-si quieres- no quería nada Akari la verdad que quería terminar con esta tediosa situación por la cual estaba en Francia.

-Hay cosas que debemos hablar Akari- siguió con la vista al frente.

-bueno hay cosas que debo contarte también-eran poco los momentos que la hija de Arteo puede recordar donde eran un padre y una hija comunes-así que onii-sama con Sia ¿Qué dijo ouji-sama?-aún les quedaba trayecto así que se puso al día con algo que la hacía muy feliz.

-está contento, Sia es buena chica además es perfecta para tu hermano-sonríe- yo también lo estoy, es una lástima que tu madre no esté para verlo- sonrio tristemente por el recuerdo de su esposa

-papá- por alguna extraña razón la Miraimine llamo al líder del clan con el sobrenombre cariñoso que hace tiempo dejo de usar- sé que mamá estaría orgullosa del hombre que es onii-sama-

-eso es verdad- en hombre asiente- de ti también te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa igual que ella, además de inteligente, ¿sabes cuantos líderes de clan han pedido tu mano en matrimonio?

-la castaña no se inmuto –no – dijo por formalidad-

-han sido unos diez aproximadamente-el líder del Miraimine suspiro aunque casi no había estado con su hija en los últimos años era difícil aceptar que la pequeña niña del fruto del amor con su difunta esposa era una hermosa mujer-pero con tu abuelo llegamos al acuerdo que tu decidirás con quien casarte-estaciono el vehículo en la cochera la casa.

-padre con todo el respeto que se merece, yo no me casare ya que mi destino esta sellado en sangre desde tiempos antiguos así que no se esfuercen en eso –la oji burdeo salió de vehículo.

-Akari, sabemos lo que Kyu-Kurogane significa pero no te cierres, todo el clan sobretodo Akihiko, Date, tu abuelo y yo tenemos fé que sobrevivirás ganándole a la maldición- regaños el pelinegro

-está bien- se resignó Akari mientras entraba a la casa-iré a dormir un rato para recuperar fuerzas –la muchacha subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación en aquel lugar –

-esa niña es igual de fría que su abuelo, ahora me doy cuenta de lo descuidado fui con ella- suspiro con arrepentimiento Arteo.

**Ya habían pasado unas horas**

Padre e hija encontraban cenando en un restaurante parisino –Akari supe por Merphisto que eres excelente alumna y que te has vuelto muy amiga del Hijo se satán, Rin Okumura-se sorprendió al notar un pequeño y disimulado sonrojo por parte de su hija-¿te gusta?

-No me gusta, solo es buen chico, es amable, piensa en ayudar en otros y sé que puedo confiar en él ciegamente-acoto Akari tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-hija ya sé que no somos muy unidos pero solo quiero decirte que si te enamoras, sea con la persona que ames-sonrio tranquilizando a la chica-solo quiero que seas feliz

-la Miraimine se llevó un bocado a su boca-lo tengo presente pero primero están mis responsabilidades con el clan, ayudar a Sia-chan para que pueda apoyar a onii-sama-

-alto Akari, tu hermano y yo hablamos con mi padre-Arteo mira serio a su hija-una vez que se case tu hermano aboliremos la regla "que si la esposa del líder del clan muere la hija debe tomar la responsabilidad de la madre", tu hermano no quiere que vuelva a pasar con otra descendiente, lo que te hicimos a ti hija y ciertamente concuerdo con él ya que no quise ver en su tiempo lo que mi padre y yo te hicimos, me siento culpable por no haber evitado la tremenda carga que te impusimos-le padre tomo entre sus manos las de su hija- Akari podrás perdonarme algún día por no evitar lo que te hicimos como clan-el rostro acongojado del padre de Akari era prácticamente una sorpresa para la chica nunca desde que ha tenido memoria ha visto a su progenitor con esa expresión.

-papá… yo- a la castaña sentía un nudo en la garganta, desde que tomo la responsabilidad de su madre había esperado un reconocimiento del dolor que paso para llegar allá-yo no tengo nada que perdonar, sé que las circunstancias no te permitieron detener lo que me ocurrió, pero aunque pase por mucho dolor, creo que al final es algo que me tocó vivir pero que sin dudar me hizo fuerte porque pude ayudarlos- Akari se sentía bien porque al fin después de once años pudo abrirse con su padre cosa que nunca pudo hacerlo antes

-gracias Akari-el pelinegro le sonrio a su hija sintiéndose agradecido-

**Al día siguiente.**

Akari quien paseaba con su padre del brazo junto al líder de la familia Bernabé, la verdad que a la chica que por cierto vestía una falda recata hasta las rodillas con pantimedias de un color neutro a juego de unas botas negras hasta el tobillo y para terminar una blusa con una corbata dándole un toque semi-formal a su persona- es un bonito jardín-acoto la Miraimine en son de distraerse-

-veo que es muy observadora señorita Miraimine-sin falta el orgullo del francés salió a la luz- ¿se ha dado cuenta que algunas de las flores contienen algún conjuro de protección elemental?

-de hecho los note apenas entre pero solo tienen hechizo de protección bajo las condiciones del espíritu madera, es decir, que si alguien usa un conjuro de fuego su hechizo no funcionan-explico brevemente

-debo decir que estoy impresionado señor Miraimine –adulo el hombre pelirrojo-se nota la excelente formación de su hija en el ámbito de las arte ocultas-felicito el hombre a Arteo- es más quiero pedir la mano de su hija en la unión del sagrado matrimonio con mi hijo mayor.

-pues me disculpara Bernabé-san pero eso no lo decido yo-el padre de la chica empezó a usar la diplomacia- eso es algo que ella decidirá.

-eso es algo inaceptable, ella no puede decidir eso es muy joven-contrataco el parisino.

-yo difiero Bernabé-sama –la voz y mirada estoica de la castaña dejo petrificado al hombre- seré joven pero en mi porto la sabiduría de mis antecesoras y de los espíritu ancestrales de mi familia- la Miraimine estaba molesta pero no lo demostraba- y no me casare con alguien a quien no conozco y no he tratado en persona con él.

-Bah, eso que importa, eres mujer deberías resignarte a comprometerte- la molestia del francés era palpable –con ese carácter dudo que alguien te pida compromiso, recomiendo que aceptes.

-pues su punto de vista es bastante machista controlador para un líder de un clan –la Miraimine seguía discutiendo-debería cuidar sus palabras- la mirada de hielo de la joven sacerdotisa se mostraba inquebrantable.

-pues no creo que quieras seguir los pasos de tu difunta madre-la mirada celeste del francés destellaba malas intenciones- creo que deberías aceptar mi generosa oferta, ya que así estarás en una familia más capacitada.

-¿Qué está tratando de decir? ¿Que mi familia es débil?- la castaña estaba enojada.

-oh claro que no, yo no me atrevería a decir eso pero si tu familia no pudo cuidar a tu madre es porque le falta experiencia.

-creo que debería guardarse su opiniones sobre mi familia para usted-la Miraimine sentía que si seguía allí nada bueno iba salir de ahí.

-basta Akari, sabes que esa no es forma de dirigirse a un líder de clan.- la voz de Arteo por fin interrumpió con voz firme y seria expresión en el rostro.

No podía permitirse conflictos de esa magnitud y esperaba que su hija lo comprendiese-Disculpe usted, pero la estadía de mi hija fuera de palacio parece haber hecho mella en sus costumbres. –Dijo posando la vista en el desagradable sujeto- Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por este incidente-

-Tsk-eso era demasiado, no estaba dispuesta a oír una sola palabra más, sin embargo, no pensaba darle el gusto a ninguno de ellos de verla llorar-si tanto le disgusta mi forma de hablar, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí -Dijo la muchacha con firmeza sin ser escuchada, acto seguido y sin darle opción a nadie de decir algo más, abandonó el lugar-¡Ho!-susurro llamando a su fiel león de fuego, se montó en él comenzando a derramar las amargas lágrimas de la decepción.

**Fin del Flash back**

Eso fue lo que paso – dice la chica ocultándose entre sus piernas, totalmente decepcionada de la actitud de su padre.

-¡debí ir contigo!-refunfuño el Okumura al ver lo que le hicieron a la castaña.

-No importa ya paso-la oji burdeo se resigno

-¡¿Por qué tienes que tomar to con tal diferencia?!-rin no podía creer que ña choca se resignara

-porque así fui criada por mi abuelo- la castaña renegó -cuando murió mi madre, él se hizo cargo de mi crianza. Me enseño todo también soy la líder del Clan al tomar las responsabilidades de mi madre al fallecer

-pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué tomar esas responsabilidades?- se sentó mientas se ponía al lado de la chica –

-La maldición con Kyu-Kurogane es muy antigua así que mis ancestros decidieron que como la sacerdotisa del clan debía pelear, la hija es la tomaría la responsabilidad en caso que la progenitora muriera- se abrazó a sí misma la chica

Rin que sentía lastima por la chica, la vida tan difícil que llevo así que la abrazo con comprensión causando que ambos se quedaran dormidos

**Rin PoV's**

**Debo protegerla de que la dañen…**

**Continuara**

* * *

**Lo sé es algo corto pero es la parte del cap. anterior de lo que sucede en Francia lo siento no pude dejarles más porque estoy corto de tiempo y sé que varios me odiaron, agradecimientos a Sandra hatake aunque no lee mi historia me ayudo con la parte del flash back, nos vemos en un mes y medio mas ya que seguiré con el cap. de mi fic de Bleach y necesito ideas para poner en este fic así que sugerencias son aceptadas**


End file.
